


under the moonlight

by LimMarkieWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Mark Tuan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Little Space, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Possessive Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jackson Wang, Self-Harm, and cute people, but the others will help him, caregiver suga, jackson&jinyoung hate(not that much)mark's other personality, jaebum is a blunt a person, jaebum think mark is the most adorable person, little youngjae, mark tuan has a split personality, markson is twins, split personality, strong jaebum, suga is weak on cute things, the Park-Im-Wang family is related on underground business, when jb is too calm it means his mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimMarkieWang/pseuds/LimMarkieWang
Summary: Jackson and mark never allowed themselves to be close to anyone because of a painful past but jinyoung  their  friend who help them escape their painful life in china didn't allowed the twins to be left alone so jinyoung convince the two to meet his 5 idiot friends who had the same painful and horrible past.But mark met one of jinyoung's friends who help him from the bullyThe title don't have anything to do with the story but i'll try giving the title a meaning in the end of the srory
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Min Yoongi | Suga, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 10





	under the moonlight

Jackson is sitting on the sofa in the living room of his and mark's apartment with his cross on his chest looking at jinyoung with a angry pout while mark sit on the floor giggling and look at his twin brother and their best friend to argue and jinyoung who just shake his head and sigh "fine if you don't want to i'm leaving" said jinyoung standing up and ready to leave the twins apartment jackson look at jinyoung's back with a sad puppy eyes "nyoungie~ don't be mad please" said jackson as he run and hug jinyoung mark walk and stand infront of jackson who realease jinyoung from a hug and look at mark who approach them he look at jackson with his big sparkling blue eyes jackson just sigh unable to resist mark "fine. Jeez you two really know a way to make me say yes" said jackson hugging both mark and jinyoung who laugh at him "thanks wang gae i promise you'll never regret it and you too little beanie" said jinyoung looking at the twins with a fond smile "i'm so excited nyoungie i wanna meet jaejae for real this time because we only talk through your phone" said mark with a cute pout on his face the two coo at mark's cuteness "of course my little beanie jaejae is excited to meet you both specially you my cute baby beanie" said jinyoung sticking his toungue out and look at jackson while hugging mark who's giggling and hugging him tightly. Jackson chuckle and kiss both mark and jinyoung's forehead.

* * *

Mark finish his classes and walk his way on his and jackson's apartment when a group of guys appear infront of him he look at the group of guys in fear.

"look who we have here it's the famous younger twin of tuan's" said on of the guys who step forward

"well now now don't be scared we'll take care of you" said the other one and hold his wrist tightly and he winced in pain tears falling on his eyes when they hear someone talk.

"didn't i told you guys to stop harassing people it seems you guys never learn" said the guys with a deep voice mark felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"a-ah we're sorry jaebum" said the group of guys and run away.

jaebum shake his head and look down to look at mark who's looking at him he wiped the tears that fall on his eyes "i'm sorry about that those trash never really learn and you shouldn't walk alone especially this street" said jaebum in soft voice and mark blush thinking how handsome and look fierce jaebum is but he's not just handsom and fierce but also kind "my brother have a fencing practice and nyoungie have a practice in musical theater today and this is the only street i know on the way to my apartment" said mark in a very soft voice jaebum humm in understanding but hold mark hands little tighter "you know nyoung? park jinyoung" said jaebum looking at mark who nod "yes mister he's my child hood best friend do you know him too?" said mark looking at jaebum in confusion jaebum chuckle wiping the dry tears in mark's eyes "i'm im jaebum you can call me jaebum or jb anything is fine and yes i'm his friend too so i'm assuming your the best friend he's going to introduce?" said jaebum and mark gasp hugging jaebum tightly leaving jaebum surprise "yes i am and you know jackson in th fencing club his my brother nyoung is going to introduce me and jacky to you and your other friends tomorrow but i'm so happy to meet you ohhh and can i call you bummie ahhhh I'm so happy to meet y-" jaebum chuckle and put his index finger on mark's lips to stop him from talking so much "your need to breath Mark is that your name? i can't wait to meet you and your brother tomorrow and yes you can call me bummie" said jaebum removing his hands on mark's lips "can you call me yien?" said mark with his puppy eyes and jaebum smile "of course. And let's go i'll take you home but you need to guide cause i don't where you live ok?" said jaebum as he laugh because mark is bouncing happily. The walk to the twins apartment is fun with mark babbling non stop.

But that night after jackson got home his twin confront him on their living room and ask about what happen and asking who is the guys who harm him and asking about jaebum but he never give jaebum's name "oh come on yien who's the guy who save you? i want to _thank him_ " said jackson emphasazing the word 'thank him' mark look away from jackson "nah. I know your going to say some mean things not happening he's my hero so i won't let you harm him" mark said with a pout still not looking at jackson. Jackson sigh knowing mark will used his hidden weapon to him "fine as long as you're safe" said jackson kissing mark on the fore head.

* * *

Jaebum is sitting on the sofa of jinyoung's apartment still thinking about mark "nyoung he's really cute you know i think i believe in love at first sight now" said jaebum jinyoung shake his head and smile knowing jaebum he never fell in love easily and jaebum hardly like people or someone and now that jinyoung think he didn't remember jaebum liking someone not until today "what's the name of this cutie your talking about?" ask jinyoung jaebum stick his tongue out "you'll know tomorrow....Bye nyoung need to go home now" said jaebum and run his way out of jinyoung's apartment.


End file.
